deedle_wikiafandomcom-20200215-history
Frederwick Bad Boy
Frederwick, (still in a separate body from Johnny Pickles) feeling depressed after Emily Jr's death and just been replaced by FredeBot Mark III (See The four corners of Vg page) who had tricked Deedle into believing he was good by saving Johnny Pickle's life but was actually evil, did a spell with dark magik to give him super powers to beat FredeBot, but since dark magik is dark magic and stuff it backfired, causing Johnny Pickle's powers to be given to Frederwick instead of just giving Frederwick new ones rendering Johnny Pickles powerless and making Frederwick turn evil. Frederwick now with powers and slightly bad goes and kills the army of FredeBots FredeBot had made to enslave humanity impressing Dabba Jr, who Frederwick just ignores and calls a stupid baby. V.G, who was looking for FredeBot also sees this, and seeing Johnny Pickles powerless that morning figures out that Frederwick has his powers, but Frederwick says he'll kill him if he tells anyone. Frederwick then goes and spray paints his wardrobe black, and threatens Dabba Jr too in case he tells anyone. Frederwick Bad Boy then goes, with V.G, Mafoons and Dabba Jr as his new slaves to help him destroy Deedle. Dabba Jr escapes though, and runs to warn Deedle about Frederwick's turn to the dark side. V.G tried to do it too, but Frederwick said that if he moved a muscle then he would blow him up straight away. V.G protests that he can't kill him anyway, but Frederwick Bad Boy explains that since he signed a contact making everyone in Deedle be able to kill him (for more info check "the four corners of vg" page) and since Frederwick hasn't been officially expelled he can kill him. Once Zambi finds out he runs to Frederwick trying to make him good again but Frederwick just implants a bomb on him so he can explode him at any moment and also hides a camera in his clothes so he can see what he sees and gets him to sneak into Deedle Headquarters and kidnap Matthew, using his MatthewCorp technology to shut down all the exits in Deedle except one and let all the prisoners inside the jail out to attack the weakened Deedle. But before they did any of that they kidnapped Wharlo and used a machine to drain away all of his anger power and fuel Frederwick Bad Boy with it making him even stronger, even stronger then Bobby McMuffin, and making Deedle even weaker when they let all the villains attack them. Bad Boy Frederwick would wait at the only open exit and kidnap any villain or hero who tried to escape. When the battle had mainly finished they entered the building shooting any still conscious heroes/villains with a tranquilliser gun including the incredible sulk who was still rampaging and Bobby McMuffin, which was the only villain they hadn't let out of prison because he was too much of a threat. But at the headquarters V.G realised that Frederwick Bad Boy's weakness is he can't stand being called a silly billy, just like the original Frederwick. While Frederwick wasn't looking he ran up to a still living Johnny Pickles and told him about his weakness Frederwick Bad Boy then was greeted by one of the many Andre clones which was a business man sold him a doll that would apparently would kill anyone he told it too. But when Frederwick Bad Boy starts it up all it does is say "Frederwick is a silly billy!!! Frederwick is a silly billy!!!!" so Frederwick smashes it and grabs the Andre clone about to kill him, but before he dies he says to V.G "run!!!!!!!!" and V.G pulls the bomb off his chest and runs while Frederwick is distracted by killing Andre, but Frederwick soon catches up to him and SNAPS HIS NECK!!!!! Then a powerless Johnny Pickles attacks Frederwick, explaining that they had put a tracker on V.G, and just as Frederwick Bad Boy is about to kill Johnny Pickles, V.G, who's still alive, hits him over the head with a big metal thing. When Frederwick asks why is still alive, V.G explains that when he and Johnny were talking he told him about how Frederwick could kill him, and Johnny had expelled you from Deedle just in time before you killed me. Johnny Pickles and V.G then escape Frederwick, and make a new plan to hack into the system of the city, making every phone, billboard and electronic plays V.G singing "Frederwick is a silly billy!!! Frederwick is a silly billy!!!!" which drives Frederwick nearly insane, but he remembers at the last minute that Deedle must be doing it, so he runs to kill them. When Frederwick arrives though, Johny Pickles tricks him into standing in the middle of a ritual circle by talking about Emily Jr, then they redo the spell and turn Frederwick back normal and give Wharlo and Johnny Pickles their powers back.